Kaito Ryu
'Character First Name' Kaito 'Character Last Name' Ryu 'IMVU Username' KaitoRyu 'Nickname (optional)' Kai-kun 'Age' 18 'Date of Birth' 09/03/188 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Yukigakurian 'Height' 6' 2" 'Weight' 180lbs 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' A tribal tatoo that spans from his shoulder to his elbow on his right arm. 'Affiliation' Kumogakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Kaito is a loner. He does not know how to make friends. He likes people, but is socially akward. He loves to study and practices his skills. Kaito was born into the Ryu clan which means he was shunned and looked at as a curse. This is why he never felt the love between his parents and himself. Kaito was taken care of by an old woman deep in the woods near Yonshigakure. His only friends were the animals who didn't try to kill him and the very few children of the nearby village who actually talked to him. He likes learning new things and reading mostly. He is interested in anything that involves riddles or a question. Kaito would come off as cold or rude to the normal person, but he really enjoys hearing different views on things. 'Behaviour' Kaito is smart and somewhat sarcastic. He is intelligent, but likes to speak in a dumbed down language. When he approaches a new person he often studies them well before saying anything. He likes his books more than anyone or anything else and that is where he stays focused for the most part. 'Nindo (optional)' "I'll be the hero you never asked for." "That which dosen't kill you, only makes you stronger." 'Summoning' None 'Bloodline/Clan' Ryu 'Ninja Class ' Jounin 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Lightning 'Weapon of choice' Nunchaku 'Strengths' Superior Intelligence Exceptional Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Terrible Taijutsu Below Average Strength 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 12 (24) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 3 (4.5) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 21 (21) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 3 (1.5) Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 3 (9) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Nunchaku (5) Gourd (5) -Dosen't carry gourd all of the time. Total: 70 'Jutsu List' Academy Jutsu: Transformation Technique E Rank Clone Technique E Rank Body Replacement Technique E Rank Rope Escape Technique E Rank Generic Sealing Technique E Rank Genjutsu E Rank Universal Jutsu: Universal Jutsu: Body Flicker Technique B Rank Water Jutsu: Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique B Rank Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks B Rank Waterfall Basin Technique C Rank Wild Bubble Wave C Rank Wild Water Wave C Rank Water Release: Rain C Rank Water Release: Brackish Bursting C Rank Prison Technique C Rank Water Release: Water Hound C Rank Water Release: Hiding in Mist C Rank Water Release: Hiding in Water C Rank Water Release: Splashing Adhesive D Rank Black Rain Technique D Rank Lightning Jutsu: Chidori A Rank Lightning Release: Lightning Shadow Clone B Rank Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder C Rank Lightning Release: Lightning Clap D Rank 'Allies' Nobu Akimichi, Keyome Hattori, Chihiro Hatake, Rikuzu Inuzuka, Kova Shimazu, Tsuki Miryuu, Raion Yuki 'Enemies' Ryu Clan 'Background Information' History of the Ryu Clan: The Ryu Clan are a thriving people who focused mainly on the absolute and rigid establishment of themselves along with aid to the villager's of Yukigakure. The Ryu clan originated in Yukigakure however many women of the clan left to find suitors. They worked in the village with a variety of different specialized skills. Most were well-known for their Taijutsu and Iijutsu and Ninjutsu as well as being well practiced when it came to Fuinjutsu. The clan surfaced after three month's following the first shinobi war and have thrived ever since. Among the skills they were renowned for, the Ryu Clan to most, often seemed brutal, fierce and all around cold hearted people. Almost to the point those who came into their presence would compare them to the same Ice they were able to manipulate in battle. They were a proud clan and usually did what they did for the honor that they would receive. Many times it was not taboo for them to abandon a member of the family that brought shame in any way to them. The clan members have been doccumented to display incredible feat's when controling their chakra; It has proved difficult to accurately determine if they were supplied with emmense ammounts of chakra earlier on. The Ryu women made up the majority of the clan member's. The men of the clan were seen to be weak and were less cherished than the girl's; by the time they were twelve they were removed from the home or they left on their own. The women usually sought out strong men from all over the land's if they wished to consumate. This would later provide the Ryu clan with a variety of different birthrights and bloodlines. It was rare for a boy to be born into the Ryu clan and had been seen as merit for great shame and even a curse. Kaito's Story: This being stated and Kaito being male you can see why he had a rough go at life. When Kaito was born his parents gave him away to a passing caravan. An elderly woman took him in and instantly knew she would love him. The woman lived out in the mountains around Kumogakure on a farm. For the first three years of his life Kaito learned the same things most toddlers learned, walking, eating, and talking. By about his fourth year of life he was helping around the farm and in his free time he would read anything he could get his hands on. When his parent, Lady Saku discovered his ability to read amazingly long books in a quicker time than most adults. When she noticed this she would start bringing home books from the village that was near. The books Kaito loved the most were the books about Shinobi. This made him want to join the Shinobi, but Lady Saku would discourage this multiple times. Kaito wasn't happy about it, but he would do as he was told and forget about becomming a Shinobi, or so Saku thought. Little did Saku know Kaito would sneak away during chores and go to watch the Shinobi of the village train. As he watched them he would try and copy their fighting styles and teach himself to fight. He knew he couldn't hope to become as good as they were just by watching but he would try the moves on tree trunks.Eight years passed and things went on as normal until one day when Kaito heard a ear splitting yell comming from where he lived. When he heard this his head would snap around and his body aswell before he knew it he was off sprinting as fast as he could toward the home. When he came up he would see three men one of them with a knife to Saku's neck and the other two were shuffling through the home. When the men saw the boy the man with the knife would laugh and say "Get em boys." The two goons would run at Kaito and his instincts would kick in as his brain decided he should try the moves he'd been working on on the trees. He would jump bringing one leg up and putting it into the man on the rights stomache and then swing around bringing the heel of his other foot into the face of the other man. The men were dazed but not hurt and before Kaito could do anything else he would be caught and the men would hold him down on the ground. The man with the knife would laugh again and move closer saying to the boy "Are you ready to see your granny die boy?" The man laughed demonically and pulled the knife quickly across the old woman's throat. As this happens the boy would yell as loud as he could "No!" He was helpless and before he knew it the man was now standing over him with the knife comming toward his chest. Kaito would close his eyes tight expecting this to be the day he died, but to his surprise when he opened his eyes he would look up to see a masked face and the three goons out cold and tied up. The person with the masked face had picked the boy up and whisked him off to the village close by and he passed out from the excitement. When he woke up he would go to look for someone to help him find out what he was doing there, but instead he was hurried into a classroom. The teacher motioned for him to sit and he did as instructed. His mind took a bit to rationalize what was going on, but when he did he noticed he was in a shinobi school. As life progressed Kaito had decided to infact stay in the school and fulfill his dream of becoming a shinobi. by the age of 12 he had reached the rank of Genin and learned a few jutsu along the way. About four long years would pass by and the promising Genin would be considered for the Chuunin exams. He fought hard and used his superior intelligence to surpass the first three oponents with what seemed to be not so much as him breaking a sweat. The next fight however wasn't so easy and was infact the most epic battle he'd ever been in up to this point. His opponent was a boy named Nukado Uchiha. The boy was a prodigy of sorts as he unlocked his sharingan at a very early age and had been taught to be proficent with it aswell. The battle between the two came down to each of them running on fumes and was only won when Kaito feined passing out and lured the boy into a trap that was set up for him. Nukado fell to the gound motionless as the instructors cut him down from the noose-like trap that caught his foot and strung him up to a tree and left him dangling. Kaito's hand was raised as victor and soon after he fell back to the ground and was taken to the med center for minor wounds.Winning this made Kaito a Chuunin at age 16. A few years passed by and Kaito had advanced quite a bit learning new jutsu and other skills along the way. As he progressed he was given a chance to become the next and final rank before Kage, Jounin. When he proved to the Kage that he was more than ready he took the rank and went about life as a shinobi. He continued learning jutsu and reading books to further his skills. This brings us to the current time. 'Roleplaying Library' Yonshi Era Casual: The Return Academy Graduation Log The power of words Coastal Team Soudai Introduction Village Role-Play A Ryu Reunion Yonshigakure Role Play Winter 10-3-2012 Team Bonding: A Whole New Level Yonshigakure Gate RP 11/10/2012 Yonshigakure Village RP Oct 22/12 Memorial & Hospital Visit Gate RP (11/29/12) Gate RP + Hospital (12/7/12) Rp at the Gate 12/08/12 Gate RP((12/10/12)) Kirei and Setsu's wedding 12.12.12 Duel to the..almost death Training: Village RP (10-19-12) Gate Rp -10/21/2012- Yonshigakure Rp 10/26/12#Night Rantons Keyome Vs Kaito Discovering What Drives You On A Rainy Day Yonshi Rp Oct30/12 Training and rp at the gates (11/3/12) A Small Meeting Met With A Bit of Spying Village and training roleplay (10/17/12) Spar: Setsuko Vs Itsumo and Kaito Mission: Bandits of the Mountain Cavern Mission: Delivering Mail in the Swamps Search and rescue: A new challenge arises 3 way fight (12/12/12) Gate RP (12/15/2012) Gate RP 12.18.12 Kaito and Haru Training (12/18/12) NinRP 2.0 Spars and Battles: Kumogakure Forest RP 1-27-13 Casual Meetings or Events: Kumogakure: A bit of training from Kaito and Raion Kumogakure Main Gate RP 1-17-13 Kumogakure: Village RP 1-20-13 Kumogakure: Kova and Suzumi's Acadamy Test Kumogakure: Tsuki Miryuu's Academy Test 2-6-13 Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Kumogakure: Kova and Suzumi's Acadamy Test Kumogakure: Team Kaito Training Session 1 2-5-13 Kumogakure: Hospital Roleplay 2-6-13 Kumogakure: Team Kaito Training Session 2 2-7-13 Kumogakure: Village RP 2-13-13 Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Category:Jounin Category:Kumogakure Member